nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Kazuhiko Yukimi
Kazuhiko Yukimi (雪見 和彦 ''Yukimi Kazuhiko) is a 27-year-old ninja working for the Grey Wolves (Kairoshu). He is the older brother of Kazuho Amatatsu, as well as the guardian of Yoite, and later Miharu Rokujo. Appearances * Nabari no Ou: Major character * Nabari no Ou (Anime): Major character * Garden of Children's Hearts: Protagonist * Scissors and Lemon: Protagonist * [[Nabari Drama CD Vol.1|'Nabari Drama CD Vol.1']] * [[Nabari Drama CD Vol.2|'Nabari Drama CD Vol.2']] Design Yukimi is tall and has a muscular build. Scars can be seen in rings around both of his forearms. He has short blonde hair and often wears a black headband with varying designs on them such as a lightning bolt or clover. He has dark teal eyes with rings around the pupils. It is hypothesized by fans that this is due to some type of ninja art seeing no one else in the series has the same feature. Yukimi can be seen wearing glasses for aesthetic purposes. He wears three stud earrings on his right ear and two of the same style on the other ear. He is frequently seen wearing a brown jacket with white fur lining. In the manga and other stories which take place after chapter 50, he only has one arm (left) after losing it in a fight. His apartment is characterized by disorder, of which Gau complains in great detail about the apparent mess, sheer number of papers tacked and taped to, but not limited to, the walls, and Yukimi's "hoarding." These items include Yoite's old clothes from before his growth spurt, from when he had first been brought into Yukimi's care, and the excessive notes Yukimi's way of remembering things and keeping track of information for both his surface and hidden world jobs. Notes can also be found taped all around the inside of his car. Personality Yukimi is generally a very laid-back person, and can be quite childish and immature. However, he can also be very responsible, caring, and mature, having taken care of Yoite from a young age, and is often seen giving and being approached for advice. He often acts as Yoite's voice of reason, keeping him from killing people needlessly with the Kira technique, and therefore wasting his life force. Yukimi is also very adaptable, as evident by his decision to use a gun despite being a ninja. When a Fuuma resident questions him about this, he states that times are changing, and there will soon be a time when one can't rely on ninjitsu. Yukimi is very headstrong and impulsive, following his own desires and impulses regardless of what consequences and discouragements are thrown at him. Initially, this manifests through his love for fighting and his devotion to Hattori, as well as his tendencies to slack off on his duties to the Hidden World to work on assignments for his surface job, but gradually evolves to be directed towards Yoite and Miharu, leading him to risk sacrificing his own life for their sakes time and time again, even betraying the Grey Wolves despite the kill order he knows would be placed on his own head. Yukimi cares a great deal for his sister, despite their frequent bickering and teasing, and both are very supportive of each other and have each others backs through and through. He expresses, however, a strong desire not to impose too much on his sister and her husbands' lives, nor does he wish to take advantage of their generosity. He can be very protective of the people he cares about, and prefers to try and carry the burden of unpleasant responsibilities alone than place those burdens on the people that are important to him and place their happiness at risk. He is often perceived by other characters in the hidden world as being rather dim-witted, but is shown to be very intelligent and resourceful. Outside of the hidden world, he is also shown to be well liked and cared for by his co-workers, and they all get along well. Profile He acts as a squad leader on field missions and is a freelance writer and photographer in the surface world. he is shown to be very efficient at hand to hand combat and with hidden weapons, while his weapon of choice is a gun. He justifies this weapon choice by claiming that this is the modern age, or "age of the individual." He lives with Yoite and is protective of him and cares for Yoite as his health degenerates. He cooks Yoite's meals, satisfying his large appetite. Although he claims he hates kids and calls them "brats", he shows overwhelming concern for Yoite and Miharu. Yukimi documents any impressions Yoite makes on him and any details he learns about Yoite. He learns Yoite's past from Yoite's half-brother Tsukasa Kōdō. He wishes to learn as much as possible about Yoite so he can tell Yoite that he was truly alive when Yoite is on his deathbed. Family and History Kazuho is Yukimi's only sibling. Their father was an abusive asshole, and their mother abandoned them to escape their father when they were very young. Yukimi often had to fight against their father to protect himself and his sister, and the scars on his arms are the result of one such fight. Their father was arrested when the police had to stop him from attacking Yukimi, and the siblings then ran away from home. They were later found and taken in by Hattori, who took care of them and covered their expenses for school. It is for this reason the pair feel indebted to Hattori. Ichiki has referred to them as though they were her and Hattori's own children. Yukimi comments that their father is likely still in prison. Not too long before the revival of the Shinra Banshou, Yukimi becomes the guardian of Yoite, and later gains some guardianship over Miharu. By the end of the story, he finds his found family among the ex-Grey Wolves, Banten, and Fuuma ninja he allies with. Synopsis Manga When Yukimi learns of Yoite's defection from the Grey Wolves and the subsequent escape with Miharu, Yukimi goes out of his way to battle Raikou, who initially advises him against protecting Yoite and betraying the Grey Wolves. Raikou, however, chooses to reveal Yoite intentions, and Yukimi joins the others in rescuing Miharu and Yoite. While fending off two Kasa assassins to protect and buy Miharu and Yoite some time to escape, he loses his right arm. After Miharu uses the Shinra Banshou to erase the memories of the now dead Yoite, the two are found side-by-side and unconscious in the snow. He discharges himself from his hospital stay two weeks into his recovery, and Kazuho reveals to Miharu that he has been staying with her and her husband in their new home, after having defected from the Grey Wolves as well. Kazuho states that Yukimi did so to protect Miharu, while she and her husband left the Grey Wolves for Yukimi's sake and not wanting to cut ties with her brother for the organization that tried to take him from her. On an impulse, Yukimi adopts the kitten he had previously found with Tsukasa, and names it Yoite. Yukimi and Kazuho bring Miharu, along with Yoite, to reunite with the Banten ninja to discuss Zekuu over a meal. While staying the night at Tobari and Hanabusa's home, Yukimi is asked by Tobari to stay at Miharu's side because they share the same hole in their hearts over the loss of the missing "someone". Yukimi takes Miharu on as his assistant for his surface job, Miharu taking photos and notes for Yukimi's research for his articles. This continues on for several months, while Miharu's grandmother continues to grant him guardianship over Miharu, and expresses her gratitude for his looking after him, commenting on how much Miharu has changed for the better. During this time, Miharu lives with Yukimi on the weekends, and his Grandmother during the week, and Yukimi is shown to be a welcome member of the Rokujo household. Notable interviews include ones with Hanabusa, as well as Tsukasa. While visiting Tsukasa and the church Yoite used to frequent, the pair feel the ache of the lost memories surrounding the missing "someone," and Yukimi quells Miharu's insecurities. Together, upon learning of the allegiance between Hattori and Fuuma, they attack Fuuma and prevent Tobari and Kazuho from giving the art to him. Yukimi joins the others for the activation of Engetsurin, and later Zekuu, and fights in the final battle to protect Miharu from Fuuma. Anime Quotes *''There're three kindsa things people hide from others. Things they sincerely don't want anyone to touch on. Things they wanna tell people, but have to stay quiet about. And things they're hoping someone'll ask 'em about. Even Raikou's human. If you want to ask him, ask. Maybe you'll be able to change somethin'." - Yukimi to Gau, chapter 23 * "Even I have my bad days, all right? That's all! I ain't so much of an idiot that I can be fine and dandy whenever and wherever I am! You just pour all that niceness of yours on Miharu!" - Yukimi to Tobari, chapter 54 * "Y'know, when you and Miharu saw each other again... I was all worked up, thinkin' if you started apologizin' or got ticked off at him, I was gonna slug you." - Yukimi to Tobari, chapter 54 * "Quit goin' inside yourself like that to look for something you can't see. You've still got plenty of things you can actually see and actually touch. As for this "someone," just let things happen however they're gonna happen. The arm I lost is holdin' on to that "someone." It's by that person's side. So cut it out. That "someone's" not alone. And neither are you." - Yukimi to Miharu, chapter 56 * "What you need to do right now is look at Tobari-sensei and Hanabusa-san... at all of us. Just keep doing that. I know you'll make it to the startin' line... and to the finish. Just watch what all the people around you are doing. Fightin' people and protectin' folks in the Nabari world aren't the times when the strong guys really show their strength. Even the time you spend waiting is time well spent. You need to get ready for that crucial moment. That's a fine job for a king." - Yukimi to Miharu, chapter 59 * "He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day!" - chapter 69 Trivia *Yukimi gave Miharu a lemonade recipe to make Yoite his favorite drink while he was not there. * Yukimi was the one that gave Yoite his name, which is the same name as a calico cat he once had as a kid, as well as the name of the kitten he later adopts. * In the epilogue, Yukimi changes the cat's name to Yoi, because "it's too confusing for them to have the same name" and "just one Yoite is enough." *Yukimi's lemonade recipe is included on the back cover of Unitamente, hidden under the dust cover. *Many photos and posters of cats can be seen stuck to the walls of his apartment amidst other notes and photos, including a giant poster of a cat above his bed. *The brand of his camera is a pun, based on his love for cats. *Kamatani has stated that Yukimi is the character that undergoes the most character development in the series. Kazuhiko Yukimi.jpg|Character Art Yukimi Sketch.jpg|Yukimi Sketch Nabari1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grey Wolves Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide Category:Shinobi